The Way of the Blade
by Safaia
Summary: After Dario's death, Riddel, Glenn, and Karsh must learn to cope with the loss of their friend. 3/16: Part Four is complete. Status: Finished.
1. Part One: Glenn

The Way of the Blade Part 1: Glenn  
  
Across the pale blue sea came a light wind, lightly touched with the smell and taste of the seawater. The people of Termina moved with little or no sound between them. Glenn took a deep breath as he made his way through this town, taking in the smell and taste that was the sea. People around him chose to ignore the former knight. No one asked him questions for no one saw a point to. Gripping the handle of the Einlanzer tightly, he walked slowly through the small trading town. Evil was at rest now but Glenn felt a strong drawing to his brothers grave in his world, where that Einlanzer still lay.  
  
Silently, Glenn descended the stairs leading to the gravesite. No man walked across the bridge telling travelers to leave the dead alone. He could only wonder what happened to that man. He walked silently to where the grave sat, where the blade sat. He pulled his own Einlanzer out of his sheath and watched it for a moment. It was reflecting off the afternoon sun and glowing with a fiery yellow. This was not his sword; this was his brothers and his father's blade. This sword, this great sword that he felt guilty for bearing. Quietly, Glenn got down on one knee and put the tip of the Einlanzer into the ground. Shifting his weight, his leaned on the blade and looked down at the ground. Never had he felt so alone.  
  
"Why must I be cursed with loneliness?" Glenn mumbled to himself. He felt his head start to hang and emotions start to show. "Why." Glenn fell to both knees, he felt unwanted and unneeded at this gravesite. He didn't even deserve to be there, to be in the presence of such great men. Fighting back tears, Glenn stood up and stared at the tombstone. Taking his Einlanzer into his hand, Glenn shoved the blade into the earth next to the other one. The two swords stood there tall in the ground and Glenn whispered,  
  
"The way it should be.one for each of you." Turning his back on the grave, Glenn shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed. This was the way it had to be, that was just the way things went. Shaking his head, Glenn started to walk away when suddenly; he heard a rustle behind him. He froze, whoever it was they had an advantage over him he was unarmed. Slowing, as if not to make sudden movements, he raised his hands into the air. Then something Glenn didn't expect happened, the person behind him laughed.  
  
"Turn around Glenn, you were always too paranoid." Came an all too familiar voice. Glenn spun around to see Dario standing next to his grave. "Hello Glenn"  
  
Glenn felt like he had been shot.  
  
"Dario.? But how can you be here." Glenn started but Dario only smiled.  
  
"I'm not, I am still very much dead but I came here to stop you." He replied.  
  
"But.if you're dead than your are a spirit.I see. Stop me?"  
  
"To stop you from making a huge mistake.". Glenn felt taken back and almost insulted.  
  
"Stop me from doing what?" Glenn asked impatiently but Dario did not reply he just ran his hand along the hilt of the Einlanzer.  
  
"For my entire life I wanted nothing more than the wield this sword, to fight with it and to protect those I cared about with it. I wanted to follow in our father's footsteps." Dario paused and looked down at the ground. Glenn walked over to and noticed for the first time that he could see through Dario's body. Glenn smiled at him,  
  
"You did." Dario shook his head almost instantaneously.  
  
"I was never the warrior that our father was Glenn, never. But you my brother, you went before the Goddess of FATE wielding our father's sword. You came out alive and victorious. You grew up to be everything father and I wanted and more. You see Glenn, when you were still too young, father and I would talk of what you could be. I am very proud of you little brother." Glenn put a hand on his forehead and shook his head. A moment of silence passed. Then Glenn spoke,  
  
"I understand what you are saying Dario but what are you trying to stop me from doing?" Dario turned and pointed to both of the Einlanzers.  
  
"Do not leave this behind here Glenn for you deserve to wield it, you deserve to wield both if you so wish it. But if you do not wish that there is a alternative to what you can do with the sword from this world." Glenn's head shot up and he glared at Dario.  
  
"What is it?" he demanded but Dario could only laugh.  
  
"I think you know Glenn, I think you know." With those words, Dario started to fade. Smiling at Glenn he waved, "Life goes on Glenn, live every moment to the fullest." with those final words, Dario faded from sight. Glenn stood frozen for a moment thinking of what he could do with the other sword. Pulling his blade from the ground, Glenn shoved it back into his sheath. Taking the other one into his hand Glenn thought of what he could do with it. An idea came to him and he smiled to himself. Taking sword tightly into his left hand, Glenn ran from the gravesite in search of his companions.  
  
Glenn found Serge and Guile waiting for him at entrance of town. Serge smiled when he saw Glenn rushing down the stairs.  
  
"I see you're feeling better." Serge said smiling. Guile nodded,  
  
"Yes Glenn you look must better." Guile replied turning to Serge, "Shall we move on?" Serge nodded but Glenn spoke up,  
  
"Serge, I need you to take me to your world. I need.to see Dario." Glenn said looking at Serge determined eyes. Serge smiled,  
  
"Of course Glenn, let's go."  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
Glenn clutched an Einlanzer in each hand. He watched his brother in this world move around as busy as can be. Taking a deep breath, Glenn walked over to him. "Hello Dario." He said. Dario turned and smiled when he saw Glenn.  
  
"Why hello little brother what a pleasant surprise!" Dario exclaimed smiling. Glenn did not smile back.  
  
"Can we talk?" he asked. Dario nodded and the two brothers went away from the crowd.  
  
"What do you want to talk about Glenn?" Dario asked as they walked.  
  
"I was visiting your gravesite in my world when I decided to leave my Einlanzer behind. But as I turned to leave, your spirit came and told me not to. He said I should do something with each of the swords. I know what I want to do." Glenn replied handing Dario an Einlanzer. "This will be yours and I will have mine. Yours is from our fathers grave here while mine is from the grave in my world. Now we are both hero's" Dario stood speechless holding the sword in his hands. He looked up at Glenn with a look of complete bewilderment.  
  
"Glenn I." but Dario did not take the time to finish, he threw his arms around his brother and they embraced. Pulling away, Glenn pulled his sword out. Both men raised their blades high into the air and clashed them together, a smile of content on each of their faces. 


	2. Part Two: Riddel

The Way of the Blade Part Two: Riddel  
  
Riddel Viper paced silently around her small but cozy room aboard the SS Invincible. Not only did she long to help with the fight but now she had a terrible decision. She had to choose between staying with the love of her life in a world where she was dead or to live a lifetime where she was alive but he was dead. If she stayed with Dario in Serge's world she wouldn't be completely alone, she would have Dario and the Manor to run. Serge lived in a town not far away so he would be there. But if she went, she would leave behind some people who meant the world to her: Karsh, Glenn, Zoah, her father and even little Marcy. There was a chance that she would never see them again.ever.  
  
"What am I to do?" she whispered to someone that wasn't there. When the silence didn't answer her she spoke louder, "What am I to do?" Again, no answer came and Riddel felt her heart weight down with pain. "What am I to do?!" she screamed at the silence. As soon as the words left her lips, footsteps came running. Her door burst open and there stood little Marcy.  
  
"Miss. Riddel! Are you all right?! I heard you yell." Marcy asked panting. Riddel could only guess that Marcy was far enough away that the small child had to run. Riddel smiled at Marcy.  
  
"I'm fine Marcy, I'm just a little stressed." Riddel answered but the answer did not satisfy young Marcy.  
  
"Stressed? Stressed about what? Do you want to talk about it?" Marcy asked closing the door and walking over to Riddel. Riddel grinned and gestured for Marcy to sit next to her on the bed. "Tell me Miss. Riddel what is wrong. I want to help."  
  
"I have this problem that I don't know how to solve. Do you know about the Dario in Serge's world?" Riddel asked. Marcy nodded,  
  
"Yes I do, I have met him as well." Marcy replied. Riddel looked at floor.  
  
"Well I don't know what to do Marcy. I wanted to spend the rest of my days with Dario and then.was taken from me by the evil sword. Now.I have found him again and.I want to stay with him. But my problem lies in the fact that if I stayed with Dario in Serge's world, I may never see you, or Glenn, or Karsh or my father ever again. But, if I stay here, I will never see the love of my life again. Do you not see why I am so confused and frustrated? I have a lifelong choice to make."  
  
There was a moment of silence as Marcy thought for a moment. The air became heavy and Riddel could feel it pressing down on her shoulders. Finally, Marcy spoke up,  
  
"What I think you should do Lady Riddel is.do what your heart tells you. Do not be influenced by your mind or any of us." Marcy replied softly. Riddel sat stunned for a moment; never did she expect such wise words to come from one so young. Marcy looked into Riddel's face and she could see that Riddel needed some more time to herself. "I will leave you now Lady Riddel and remember.follow your heart." With those words, Marcy got up from the bed and left the room, silently shutting the door behind her.  
  
Riddel looked up from the floor and into the mirror on the wall. Her reflection stared back at her as she felt a breeze from the open porthole touch her skin and gently lift her hair. She closed her eyes and drew the sea air into her lungs. When she opened her eyes, she saw in the mirror a man standing behind her. He was smiling and leaning against the wall, Riddel gasped. She jumped to her feet and whirled around.  
  
"Dario!" she exclaimed. Dario smiled and looked her over.  
  
"You have gotten even more beautiful Riddel." he whispered. Riddel smiled and blushed. She ran over to throw her arms around him when he put up a hand. "That won't work unless you wish to hug the wall." Riddel froze as reality sunk in.  
  
"It's not the real you is it?" she asked in a silent voice. Dario nodded slowly and sighed. "I should have know, I know that you're dead. Why did I even wish it was so.?" Dario stood up straighter and walked closer to her.  
  
"Riddel I know the pain that you are going through and I've come to help. I want to help you make the right decision." He told her. She looked up at him and took in his eyes, his face.  
  
"What am I to do Dario?" she whispered. Dario took a translucent hand and ran it along her cheek. Riddel brought her hand up and gently tried to touch him but it directly through and she touched her own cheek.  
  
"Riddel.I wanted, more than anything, to spend the rest of my life with you. The day we decided to get married was the happiest moment of my life. I felt like we were finally going to become one. Riddel, I remember every tear we shed together as children, I remember every laugh and every smile. I have kept those memories close to me even in the afterlife. I remember.when I was on the Isle of the Damned with Karsh; I remember fighting to power of the Masamune off.because that evil wanted you. I remember sinking to the bottom of the bay in that Isle and I remember that my last thought was of you." Dario paused and looked into Riddel's eyes. "I am the same person in both worlds, no different but.it would kill me to think of you with another man, even if it's another man. But.I want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted."  
  
Riddel felt hot tears streaming down her face. She wanted more than anything to throw her arms around Dario and hold him forever. Every tear, every smile and every laugh she also kept close to her heart. She smiled through her tears.  
  
"I feel the same way about you Dario. It crushed me to find out that you had left, that you had died. I wanted to die Dario, die, so I could be with you."  
  
"No Riddel, no. I want you to live a long and happy life." Dario then started to fade. Riddel took a step forward. "You know what you must do Riddel.you know you're decision. Please look out for Glenn for me. He needs care.Always remember.I love you." With those final words, Dario faded from sight. Riddel brushed the tears from her eyes and whispered,  
  
"I love you too. I will.always and forever. Until we meet again.my love" She smiled and looked out the porthole window. She had made her decision. 


	3. Part Three: Karsh

The Way of the Blade Part Three: Karsh  
  
The stairs creaked and moaned as Karsh silently walked to the top of Viper Manor. The manor had been deserted but that wasn't at all surprising. Now that the Porre Military had left, life as it was would soon be back the way it should be. Karsh glanced from side to side taking in the Manor, every detail, just to see if the Porre scum had done anything to it. Everything seemed to be in place. Satisfied, Karsh continued to the top floor on the Manor, taking the elevator to the top.  
  
Karsh ascended up the final stairs to the balcony where the warm, summer air greeted him with open arms. He smiled at the cerulean sky and fluffy ivory clouds above him. Another lovely summer in the world of El Nido. Karsh gently kicked the ground and sighed. The world around him seemed so bleak, so empty and devoid of happiness. The fake smile that had been plastered on his face slowly faded; bitter memories flowed into his mind.  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
What is that I feel? What is that power that hangs in the air? I can feel it, I can taste it, I can almost feel it. We must be close we have to be close. Oh look at you Dario, prancing around this island like you own the place. Look at the two little soldiers following you around, practically licking your feet of they could. You disgust me friend, you disgust to my soul. How could Riddel love a person like you, how is that possible? You have so much confidence in your abilities, you cocky little bastard. Your father may have been great but you are not he. You are Dario.  
  
The power is getting stronger, so much stronger. What will you think Riddel if you see me wielding the great Masamune. You will see that I am stronger than Dario; I will win you my love. To see you both together angers me, completely and totally angers me. It always has, even when we were young and any human could see that there were sparks between you both. I saw it, Glenn saw, even General Viper saw, that is why he was so eager to marry you two.  
  
We are here, just beyond the clear wall lies all my hopes to winning your heart Riddel. All of my hopes. How dare you Dario, how dare you walk in front of me like you are god or something. Just because you are a few rankings higher than me does not mean you have complete control over me. I am my own person Dario and you have no control, no control. Here I come my Masamune, I am the one to hold you in my hand.  
  
There you stand my sword, my sword, and the one who holds my future in your blade. I can feel your power; I can feel its great power emitting from your blood soaked blade. Dario, where are you going? Why have you brushed by me as if I am not a human? How.how dare you lay hand on my weapon, my blade. What is that gleam in your eyes, can the power let you read my mind? Let you see that I envy you and hate you at the same time.  
  
What are these words of hate you speak of? These words of despise for Riddel, you love her and I know it. Everyone knows that, we can all see it in your eyes. What is that, that gleam in your eyes Dario? The Masamune.the sword is evil.and I wanted to wield it!  
  
No Dario, no! Why are you attacking me? Why did I open my mouth to bring you back? I care.as much as I hated you for winning Riddel's heart I still cared for you like a brother. Now our weapon's clash and there is evil burning in your eyes. What havoc have I provoked! I drew you here, I made you come to look at this place. I wanted to find the great sword of legend! Riddel's blood? No, I will not let you! I will send you back to hell demon!  
  
What.what have a I done? Dario.? No.I killed you. No, I had to I.no. There is no excuse, I am a cold blooded murderer. Riddel.my love.what pain have a brought upon you. Glenn.my dear friend, the one I looked at like my own little brother. You have no one now.no one. Who is this demi-human that comes to my side? Demons? Dario killed by demons? He wasn't, I killed him! I did, me! No.I will listen to this strange person by my side. No one must ever know that Dario's blood is upon my hands. I will never speak of this ever again.forgive me Dario, my friend, my comrade.my brother.  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
Karsh blinked and looked around; the sun was still shining brightly, the light summer wind still blew. He reached up to his face and gently touched his cheek. A tear lay there, a tear.  
  
"I haven't cried in years.forgive me Dario. I was envious and wrong, I should have never struck you down as I did." he whispered looking down at the sea below.  
  
"I forgive you friend." A voice behind said gently. Karsh whirled around, a small knife in hand to strike down the person who stood there. Karsh blinked when he saw who stood before him; vaguely, he could feel his knife slipping from his hand and hitting the ground. "Hello Karsh." Dario said smiling.  
  
"How.can you be here? You're dead?" Karsh staggered in disbelief. Dario threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Look at me Karsh, look closely. Do I look alive to you?" he asked a huge smile spread across his lips.  
  
"No.no, you don't. You look pale and.dead." Karsh replied trailing off. The reality suddenly dawned on him and he smirked, "Have you finally decided to haunt me?" he asked bitterly. The smile on Dario's face melted away.  
  
"Haunt you? Why in the world would I do a thing like that?" Dario asked knitting his eyebrows together. He tilted his head and gave Karsh a questioning look.  
  
"For.what I did to you. The envy and hate that I felt for you."  
  
"Hate? Envy? I forgave you for all of that years ago. I never once wanted to haunt you or anything. I came to tell you to put everything behind you Karsh. I want you to put that guilt behind you, to forgive yourself. You did the right thing by killing me, the only thing you did wrong was keeping it a secret all of those years."  
  
"I know.I know.I need to put it all behind me but how can I do that whenever your name is mentioned around Glenn or Riddel. The happiness just leaves their faces and.that hurts me."  
  
Dario nodded,  
  
"I know.but they need you, they both do. Karsh, I want you to be a crutch for Glenn, to help him walk when the pain is too much. For Riddel, let her cry on your shoulder. That is all I ask, all I ask"  
  
"I will do that my friend." Karsh saluted Dario's spirit slightly. The transparent man smiled,  
  
"I have to leave but.I want you to go somewhere. I think you know where." with those words, Dario gently faded into the wind. Karsh smiled to himself,  
  
"You were right Dario.I do know where." Karsh whispered taking off down the stairs through the manor. 


	4. Part Four: United By Tears

The Way of the Blade Part Four: United By Tears  
  
I know where you want me to go.and you know that I know. Why do you want me there? What is so important that I have to go right now? Right now of all times, I have things to do, places to see and worlds to help. I know you want me there brother, you want me there for some reason, a reason I have yet to figure out.  
  
What is so important, why can't you just appear like you did and tell me, it's not like I wouldn't mind seeing you again. You are my brother and the only family I knew. You were the one that pushed me on. You were the one that seemed to encourage me without even knowing it. I shrived to be better than you and that was what motivated me so much.  
  
Some thought that you left me with the secretive way that Karsh was acting about it all. I refused to believe that. You knew how much you meant to me and you knew how much I needed you to keep my feet on the ground. You were my only family after all, how could I think that you would leave me in the cold? I know, even now, you're watching over my and your appearance to me has only proved what I already knew. That you're always there.  
  
I don't know why you want me there.but I trust you brother.and I'll go.  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
I know I made the right decision. There isn't an ounce of doubt in my mind. This is what you want.my love. This is for the best, despite what my heart says, I know this is for the best. We were from two different worlds. Who knows if I was the same in that world? I could have changed completely with a simple action, or a word. I don't even know if you, in that world, would love me. I don't know if it would work or if we would have the same romance that we did. I don't know any of this and thus it made making my decision all too easy.  
  
Though deep down.knowing that you are alive and a world away. That you are a world away and breathing, speaking, moving, living, pains me. There you are, within arms reach and I have to turn away. Why? Because of my own uncertainties and even after all of the events that I have seen I still doubt my own feelings. How I can I still know so little after it all.?  
  
No, I must not second-guess myself. I know where I need to be and I am going there. I am on my to moving on to a new life. Maybe even a new love.? Would that be wrong?  
  
No, no second-guessing myself. I must get where I need to be.  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
Forgiveness.I can't imagine anyone in this world who has more than you my friend. Here I am.on my way to a place that I should be every day and beg for your soul to forgive. In my own sick way I can see myself avoiding it all, mostly because I convinced myself that I did nothing wrong. I may have killed you, but it was for the greater good. At least that's what was going through my head. I can't believe I was that stupid to think that I wasn't guilty.  
  
You told me where to go and so I go. Some are going to ask me why I'm following a spirit. And my response will be a simple, "Because I trust him." Even in death I would put my life in your hands any day. Hell, I would put my soul in your hands because even if I destroyed you that you'll always forgive because that's how you are. I trust you Dario and I always will. Jealousy may have consumed me and evil may have consumed you, but in the end we both forgive each other.  
  
I'm on my way, my leader, and why you want me there will be revealed when I get there.  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
Three people all stopped when they saw each other, all heading for the same spot. Eyes traveled from person to person and motives were questioned almost immediately. Muscles tensed and despite the solemn atmosphere two of the three were ready to battle, eyes filling full of hatred towards each other. Glenn glared, his words were bitter.  
  
"What do you think gives you, of all people, the right to come here?" Karsh smiled slightly back at the young man.  
  
"I see that you are so different from your brother." Glenn tensed and clutched the hilt of his sword.  
  
"And just what do you mean by that?" Karsh smiled.  
  
"He forgives." A moment of silence passed between the two young men. Muscles relaxed when they realized that they had no right to be angry or hold grudges against each other. Glenn sighed and looked away from Karsh.  
  
"You're right.I am that much different from him because I still can't find it in my heart to forgive you completely. If you had just told me.what had happened."  
  
"Glenn." His head turned to Riddel; her eyes held compassion and her body language suggests that she too was uncomfortable. "He came to both of you.didn't he." She made a statement, not a question. Karsh looked from Riddel to Glenn and spoke, his voice calmer and held much more emotion than before.  
  
"He wanted all three of us to come here, to this place, to finally settle our differences." Glenn nodded and straightened.  
  
"Not through a battle, but just talking about what happened." Riddel relaxed and smiled slightly.  
  
"Maybe to come and remember him." Karsh laughed slightly.  
  
"Yeah.maybe, but the grave doesn't have a sword anymore. Glenn has the one that was once here, what about the other one?" Glenn looked at the grave sadly.  
  
"I gave it to the Dario in the other world." Riddel smiled.  
  
"That was very kind of you, Glenn." She brushed past the two men and went to her knees where the word once stood. "I don't need to have a weapon here to remind me of why I used to visit. This place.it's enough." Glenn nodded as he walked over to Riddel.  
  
"Right, a piece of metal isn't why we came here." He went to one knee on Riddel's right. "We came here to pray for his resting soul and for the memories to stay with us." Karsh hesitated as he watched the two of them.  
  
This is what they do to remember him.I should have come a long time ago.if only I knew. He looked back at them and saw that both young people were watching him. He smiled and walked over, going down to one knee on Riddel's left. "I wish I had come with you two long before this." Glenn looked over and smiled.  
  
"Have no guilt. I forgive you, Riddel forgives you and, of course, Dario forgives you." Karsh nodded and let his head fall, closing his eyes. Glenn followed the suit with Riddel bowing her head last. The three people sat silent before a grave with no relic, heads bowed in prayer. A few steps away, his arms crossed and a small smile of contentment on his lips, Dario's translucent form watched them. These were the three people that meant the most to him. Finally, there they were, together, praying for the memories to remain and the bonds to live on. His smiled widened as he turned and walked away from them, a gentle sea breeze wisped his form into the air. 


End file.
